Bad Karma
Bad Karma is the title of a special 'lost episode' that was included in the DVD box set of My Name is Earl - Season 1. Episode guide Alternate Pilot It starts much in the same way as Pilot with Earl marrying a pregnant Joy, then winning the lottery and being run over, losing his winning lottery ticket. However, this time while watching TV in the hospital the channel is switched over and instead of Earl seeing Carson Daly talking about karma he sees Family Guy's Stewie Griffin telling dog Brian to exact revenge on people and generally be rough with life. Earl has an epiphany and decides do get revenge on people who screwed him over instead of making up for his misdoings. After checking out of the hospital, he and Randy still move into the Motel as in the original Pilot, but Earl realizes that he has to get back at everyone who have been mean to him. He makes a List of everyone who had ever screwed him over. He starts with an alterate #64, "Kenny James make me feel like an idiot in school", deciding to get him back for knowing all the answers to questions that Earl did not. Whilst Earl scratched cars to make up for everyone else's car being nicer than his, the winning lottery ticket blew up to Catalina's foot, who took it away to claim the money. Earl went to Kenny's parents out and demanded they tell him where Kenny lived. Randy managed to find a phone book, and they set off. On the way, they stopped off at Joy's trailer and wrecked the place to make up for Joy leaving Earl. He also knocked out Darnell, yelling at him for stealing his wife and taking his trailer. Earl went to Kenny's house, and realized that he needed to trick Kenny into having sex with a man to make him feel stupid like Earl had done. He decided to enlist the help of Sandy, a male hooker. When Sandy was at Kenny's all night, Earl and Randy decided to go in to see what was happening. However, they were freaked out when they saw Sandy and Kenny together, and ran away. As Earl ran out of Kenny's house, he was run down by a car, driven by a bald Joy after Earl shaved her for leaving him. When she realized it was Earl, she decided to run over him again, and continued to do so until he died. Epilogue Randy takes over the narration for the final part of the lost episode and, growing a moustache like Earl's, he says that he realized it would now be his show. The episode ends back with Jason Lee, who tells viewers to watch out for the special second lost episode, where the ghost of Earl would pester Matthew McConaughey. Notes * This episode is also refered to as the "Alternate Pilot". * Scenes from this Pilot are created in exactly the same way as in the original, except instead of talking about karma, Earl talks about vengence. * The role of Sandy the male hooker was played by Jason Lee, who plays Earl. * Randy tries to tell Earl about karma, saying "when you do good things, good things happen, when you do bad things, it will come back to get you". List * The following alternate List items were introduced **- #23, Cop hit me for peeing in the back of his car **- #57, Birds always crap on my head **- #64, Kenny James make me feel like an idiot in school **- #102, Got dirty looks from people when I lit up cigarettes in public places Memorable quotes * Darnell Turner: Hey Earl. * Earl Hickey: Hey, Crab-dick. * Randy: That's deep, Earl. So why don't you stop hogging those Vicodin's they gave you and we can all chat about that for while? * Earl Hickey: That little jerk he use all the answers and I didn't. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Guest starring * Gregg Binkley as Kenny James * Jason Lee as Sandy * Carson Daly as Himself * Trace Adkins as Himself * Laura Gardner as Mrs. James * Frank Collison as Mr. James * Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Griffin (voice) Episode 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1